


Don't

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic set after 'In the Blink of an Eye' but before 'Limbo' and inspired by a writing prompt on Pinterest.  Barbara calls on Tommy.





	Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Swallowing deeply, I raised a shaking hand and rang the doorbell, before stepping back against the wall. 

“Yes, what?” His voice, although distorted by the intercom, sounded slurred and rough.

“It’s me Sir, Havers.”

“What do you want?”

“I’ve brought you some shopping, can I come up?”

The click of the front door being released was my answer.

When I reached the top flat, I found the door ajar. Entering, my nerves increased and my heart sank as I saw the piles of dirty plates, empty pizza boxes, and the expected empty alcohol bottles.

“I hope there’s something drinkable in there.”

I turned in the direction of his voice. He was standing in the doorway, unshaven, his hair tousled, his clothes crumpled, his feet bare.

“Sorry?”

“You will be if there isn’t alcohol in that bag.”

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough? It’s not helping.”

In a heartbeat he was on me, pinning me against the wall, his hands gripping my wrists, the bag of shopping spilling across the floor.

“Don’t EVER try and get inside my head!” His voice was low and angry, and my heart raced in both fear of his rage and excitement at his closeness. I held my breath, waiting for whatever came next.

His eyes softened, as did his grip, and he stepped away from me. “I mean it, don’t. It’s too dark for you. You need to stay away from me.”

“I’m your friend, let me help you.”

“I don’t want your help.”

“But you need it.”

“I don’t. Now go!” He put his hands on my shoulders and firmly guided me out of the door. As it closed I heard him murmur, “before I destroy you too.”


End file.
